


将军x诗人

by skckxhja



Category: skckxhja
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skckxhja/pseuds/skckxhja
Summary: 避雷：姜罚，罚坐（被雷到了别说我没提醒哦）
Kudos: 27





	将军x诗人

**Author's Note:**

> 避雷：姜罚，罚坐（被雷到了别说我没提醒哦）

“他人呢？”  
也不知发生了什么，今日的将军府里格外地吵闹。前一秒将军的夫人才怒气冲冲地从房里冲出来，下一秒就见将军阴沉着脸开了门，开口就问在房外守着的侍卫诗人的去向。侍卫也不知怎么了，虽说夫人走之前交代了不许告诉将军他的行踪，只是相较于诗人，眼前这位更不好得罪些，于是哆哆嗦嗦地说：“有暗卫跟着夫人，夫人走的时候怒气冲冲地，并未交待要去哪儿，下官这一时……也不清楚。”  
“联系跟着他的暗卫，给我立刻把他带回来！”将军阴着脸下达命令，嘴上说的是“带”，脸上表达的却是“抓”的意思，侍卫不禁严肃起来，厉声应了句：“是！”

将军此时明显怒气未消，站在门口迎风而立，紧皱的眉头间却是化不开的担忧。  
“最好别叫我抓到，否则非叫你屁股开花不可。”将军恶狠狠地想到。

将军的夫人是一名诗人，由于困在家里会没有灵感，所以常去云游四方。早些年不太平的时候，将军常年在前线打仗，无法照顾到诗人，文弱书生没有武艺傍身，又常去些陌生的地方，难免让将军操心。几次回京都曾提出要派两三个护卫保护他，却被诗人以“倘若出门在外还总有人告诫他该做什么不敢做什么，实在是限制了他的创作灵感”为由拒绝了。将军常年在外打仗，指挥人指挥惯了，却又不想让爱人感到被束缚，实在是不知如何是好，于是次次都是刚吵完架，就被皇帝派回前线，以两人的相互思念结束冷战。  
当年战事吃紧，人人自危，没有那么多人藏着坏心思的时候诗人尚且差点被抓去卖了，叫将军知道后一顿好揍。如今天下太平，闲人多了，自然难免生出许多闲的没事干的人想要钻律法的空子，躲在那山高皇帝远的地方，不知私底下干着什么勾当。当年没能管住爱人的将军如今占有欲爆发，更是十分后怕，越来越不喜诗人跑到那没有人的地方去，诗人无法，只得与他大吵一架，愤然离去。

“哼，就知道囚禁我，不准我去这儿那儿，也不准我做喜欢的事情，将军当久了，真当自己的命令如山了？我这次非要跑到那穷山僻壤里去，叫你一辈子也找不着！看你还管不管得住我！”  
方才愤然从将军府出来的诗人此时正走在京城的大街上，朝着一家马店走去，边走还边踢着路边的小石子，嘟着嘴自个儿嘟哝着些什么。就在诗人即将走进马店的时候，有两名穿着侍卫衣裳的人忽然出现在他面前，诗人一看这两人，当机立断掉头逃跑。  
文弱书生的速度哪儿能快过两个常年当暗卫的士兵的速度，没一会就被追上了。两名护卫面无表情地站在他面前，即使如此，身上的肃气也叫人觉得一阵胆寒。“夫人，将军请您回府，天色已晚，再过不久就该用晚膳，您再不回去，将军该担心您了。”  
诗人回想了一下将军愤怒的表情以及自己跑出来前说过的话，有些心虚，不过还是虚张声势地大喊道：“我才不回去！你们回去告诉你们将军，我要去云游了，去哪儿未知，归期不定，请他切勿挂念！”  
两人听罢诗人的这番言语，并未显出慌张的神色，只是相视一眼，齐声道：“得罪夫人了！”随后便利落地架起诗人的双臂，朝外拖去。

“你们！你们胆大包天！放开我！”诗人从来没被夹着胳膊往外拖，一时羞愤交加，挣扎着要逃开。“夫人，过了这个转角就是大街了，街上人多，您若是这个样子未免……还请您配合。”侍卫不近人情到近乎冷漠，诗人无法，打又打不过，跑也跑不过，怎么着都没法，为了维护自己大诗人的形象，死要面子活受罪的诗人只好乖乖走在前方，两名护卫跟在后面，仿若普通的主仆。

不情不愿地回到了将军府，被两名护卫押回房间，随后一人离去，一人则看守在房门外。诗人焦虑地在房内踱步，不时朝门外看去。房门并未关上，这护卫看门也不像平常背朝房门，而是面对着房门，见诗人老是往外探头，甚至还冲他笑了笑，说：“夫人不必一直朝外看，已经有人去禀报将军，想必将军很快就来了。”  
“你！”诗人听了他这番言语不禁气闷，全府上下都知道每当他犯了错将军是如何罚他的，这话听到诗人耳朵里，难免多了几分讽刺意味。于是气急败坏的诗人啪地一声关上了门，坐到了床上生闷气。  
一个两个都欺负我！  
诗人坐也坐不舒服，于是站起来在房间里走来走去，看什么也不顺眼，恨不能把房里的东西全砸了。心里这么想着，身体也就这么行动起来。桌上摆放整齐的书本和笔架子都被打散在地，金贵的墨盘竟然在地上摔出了条裂缝。就在诗人要去祸害那些陈列在房间里的名贵装饰时，他的将军带着怒气破门而入。  
啪的一声，木门被将军大力踹开，力道之大甚至让木门反复弹了一下。将军冲上前止住诗人砸东西的动作，压着声音说：“你要干什么？”

诗人在看到将军的那一刻已经有些怂了，更何况他还在这这样的怒气，想起从前那几次跟他吵架，没有一次最后不是被他一顿好揍，今天这么作死，只怕小命都要交代在这儿了。不过死要面子的诗人绝对不会承认自己怂了这一点，他冷笑道：“我干什么？砸了你宝贝心疼了？我还真就砸了！”语毕就将手上没来得及放下的花瓶狠狠往地上一砸，登时被砸的四分五裂。  
将军眼疾手快地将人拉到身后，飞溅起来的碎片没有一块伤到了诗人，倒是将军的裤子被划开了一道口子，蹭破了点油皮。

这点程度的小伤对将军来说自然算不得什么，只是却对诗人的这般行为发了火：“我看你是半年没挨打，今儿皮痒了是吧？！好，你给我站在这儿，站直了！给我好好思思过！”将军含着怒火走出了房间。  
诗人没想到将军是这般反应，一时有些愣住了，不知该如何是好，觉得自己今天就要交待在这儿了，一时有些慌张起来。他愣在原地没多久，尚未回过神来，就见将军又端着什么东西回来了。

门口的侍卫早已经被撤走了，那木门吱呀了一声，也被将军用脚踢上了。诗人并不知道那盒子里装的是什么，见他来了也并未作出什么动作，依旧是呆愣愣地杵在原地。“怎么，脚黏地板上啦？不会动了？”将军将那盒子放在桌上，拾起一旁的扫把开始收拾烂摊子，捡花瓶碎片的时候走到他身边，见他还是一动不动，忍不住开口道。将军从前在江南一带领兵打仗，诗人又是南方人，与他说话时总是带上些吴语的腔调。吴语软糯，化掉了将军身上的戾气，诗人从前特别喜欢听他讲吴语，这种软软的腔调叫他这个五大三粗的将军念起来竟也有些温柔。只是今天，诗人却觉得就算是吴侬软语也救不了他那即将爆发出来的怒火了。  
诗人呆呆地跟在将军身后，见他扫地，便蹲了下来，帮将军收拾地上的碎片，却被将军一手打开了。“去后面面壁去。”将军语气虽凶，实际上却是怕他扎到手。诗人满眼无辜，沉默着放下了手中的碎片，乖巧地面壁去了。

被打发去面壁的诗人面壁也不老实，双手背在身后，头仰得老高，身子左右晃来晃去，一副毫不在意的样子。将军收拾到一半转头一看，差点被他这幅样子气死，放下扫把走到他身后，沉了脸压着嗓子说：“这是还没意识到自己犯的错，觉得我罚你是你亏了？”诗人完全没感觉到将军近身，听到身后的声音的时候才蓦然惊醒，顿时摇了摇头，绷直了身体吓得一动也不敢动。“站着好好思过！敢动一下，一会就加罚！”  
诗人听到“加罚”二字时整个人忍不住抖了抖，还是没骨气地小声道：“我、我知道错了……不要加罚……”将军知道他是在撒娇，不吃这套，只板着脸说：“知道错了是你这幅样子？”“真的知道错了……”诗人小心翼翼地想要去拽将军的袖子，只是还没拽到就被将军躲开了。“那你说说，都错哪儿了？”  
听这语气，是要先审讯一通在惩罚。只要自己认错态度好，一会就能罚轻些了，再冲他撒个娇什么的，小命就能保住了！

诗人想通了这一点，心中忍不住雀跃起来，之前阴郁的心情被一扫而光，于是他扬起笑脸，思维跳跃三次，用及其欢快的语气说：“是你先要囚禁我的！”

话音刚落，房间里就陷入了一种极静的尴尬。将军阴沉着脸，双手握拳，指节发出咔咔的脆响。诗人站在一旁，脸上的表情渐渐地没了，看着将军沉下去的脸色心都要凉了，一边懊悔“这嘴怎么不受我控制”，一边往墙角里缩，勉为其难地笑着说：“那什么……我，我不是这个意思，我真的知道错了……就是不知道为什么，这嘴它、它它忽然不受我控制，这不是我真本意真的……”  
将军气极了，一只手抓起诗人的后颈肉，提鹌鹑似的将他从墙角提溜出来，拎到了桌子边上。  
“夫人，你知道规矩。”将军没听他解释，也不想听，只是冷声说道，“我给你机会好好认错了，你非要放弃，那我就成全你。”

“不是，我……我没，我真的错了，求你……”诗人看他真的动了气，双手护着裤腰带，缩着身子，低声央求道。可惜速来护他如易碎的明珠般珍贵的将军此刻却也不听了，冷漠地说：“姿势。”  
诗人从没听过他这么冷淡的语气，终于开始怕了。知道他是真的动怒了，不敢多做违抗，只得抖着身子趴在了桌子边上。将军没等他摆稳了姿势，就利落地掀起上衣，扒下了他的裤子。  
“啪！”  
诗人动了动腰，身后虽然疼，只是巴掌的话倒也没那么难挨。“唔……我真的错了”许是从来没见过这样的将军，许是委屈羞耻，诗人竟红了眼眶。“你给我好好受着，不许哭！”将军没看到诗人的眼泪，只当他是装哭，手上的劲又重了两分，落掌的速度也快了些。  
刚才说巴掌不难挨的一定是昏头了。将军手劲何等之大，加之常年习武，手上覆着一层薄茧，打在身后的威力也能叫人受不住。大约百来下的时候，诗人身后就已经附上了一层深浅不一的红色，诗人忍不住呜咽出声，忍着眼泪说：“疼……”“现在知道疼了？方才说话前怎么不过过脑子？”“呜……不是的……”  
诗人方要解释，却听门口传来一阵敲门声：“将军，您要的东西准备好了。”  
“进来放桌上吧。”  
“是。”

那名老仆随后就走了进来，手中端着一个盘子。诗人吓得忙从桌上跳了起来，一把拉起自己的裤子蹲到墙角。待看清那盘子上放得是什么的时候，甚至没来得及等那老仆出去，就央求道：“求求你，不要……不要用这个……我真的知道错了我再也不这么说话了……呜呜呜呜呜……”  
盘子上摆着的是两个姜条，被削成合适的形状大小浸泡在水里，难怪他怕，上次被罚这个的痛感还历历在目，他自然不想再经历一次。  
可惜将军没有理他，对老仆说：“你先退下吧。”“是。”  
那老仆自始至终都未曾抬过一次眼，却平白叫诗人觉得丢了颜面。他蹲在墙角抹着眼泪，将军走到他面前，居高临下地说：“起来。”  
诗人被恐惧冲昏了头脑，此刻竟摇了摇头，死活不肯起来。“谁允许你动的？”将军威严的声音在头顶响起，诗人拿宽大的袖子擦了擦眼泪，随后把脸埋了起来，颤着声道：“对不起，我、我就是不想让人看到……我错了我真的错了，不要用那个……呜呜呜呜呜……”诗人还记得刚才将军说的，动一下就加罚，登时心里充满了恐惧。  
“夫人，为自己的言行负责，对你来说就这么难吗？”将军看着他这幅模样，不由得有些失望，一把将他拽起来，从方才的盒子中拿出了一捆又粗又长的麻绳。  
诗人恐惧地看着将军手中的麻绳，惊道：“你！你要干什么？！”随后他挣扎着要从将军手中逃开。“你不可以绑我！你，你不可以这样对我！”  
“我这样对你？放心，这根绳子什么用也没有，就怕你一会受不住，提前帮你把手绑起来，免得上上下下都遭殃。”

将军从卧床边上拖出来一条细长的条凳，示意他趴上去。“我、我不要……”诗人也不敢再挣扎了，害怕地扯着袖子，小声央求道：“夫君，我真的知道错了，我不该说那些话叫你伤心，不该不听你的话老是不顾自己的安危……我再也不这样了，你、你饶了我好不好？”  
那条凳子虽长，却细窄得很，若是普通地坐在上面倒是够，趴上去却只能勉勉强强让诗人趴住，若是在这上面挨打，不免要分些力气稳住身形不掉下去，如此，挨的打也就会更疼了。

将军点点头：“我知道你知道错了。若是到这种程度了还不明白，夫人，我就该对你失望了。”  
“只是明白错是一回事，惩罚又是另一回事。快点趴上去，不然别怪我下狠手。”将军看似冷静地指了指那把条凳，只是颤抖的手出卖了他。

诗人不敢再忤逆，生怕自己再迟一步，那麻绳就要甩到自己身上。  
刚在条凳上摆好姿势，将军就将诗人的手捆在背后。没等诗人感受到被反绑的不适，第一下板子便落了下来。这一下极重，落在刚刚被将军的大掌关照过的臀部更是放大了痛感，诗人没忍住，一声呻吟从嘴边漏了出来。“疼……”  
“疼就对了。受着！”将军怕掌握不好度，将方才他自己偷偷扯起来的裤子又扒了下去，不免惹得诗人一阵乱动。  
“别动！”将军一板子毫不留情地砸在诗人臀上。不过数十下，板子盖过了整个臀部，已经起了一层大红色。诗人疼得扭起了身子，求饶道：“夫君，我错了……”别打了好不好……  
将军知道他的意思，并不理会他的求饶，说：“这才哪儿到哪儿啊？这就受不住了？那接下来还有更疼的，可怎么办？”  
将军打人很有一套手法，基本为五下一组，板面窄厚，每一下砸在臀上都能引得诗人一阵哀嚎，更别说连着五下了。  
“我错了……呜呜呜我真的错了，夫君、夫君……”二十几下过去，诗人的臀部逐渐变红，板子一下一下均匀地落在整个臀部，连大腿根也没有放过，早已叫诗人疼得放声大哭。可惜将军却充耳不闻，只用板子继续在那白皙的臀部着色，没过多久，诗人的臀部就已经是一片深红了。  
打了三十下后将军终于停了手，问道：“今日为何罚你？  
”诗人抽噎着说：“我、我不该说叫你伤心的话……”趁着停下来的空隙连忙喘口气，不料将军却又是一板子落了下来。  
“啊！我，我有在好好检讨啊，你、你为什么还要打我……”诗人忍不住委屈道，眼泪又不受控制地流了出来，诗人慌乱地挣扎着，声音染着哭腔，显得课外楚楚可怜。将军看着诗人哭花了的脸，一丝心疼从心口划过，却又立刻被将军主动赶走了。  
将军手中拿着板子，看着他说：“夫人，我不伤心。我相信你说的都是气话，这些气头上说的话我是不会信的。但是夫人，不顾自己的生命危险，不管那些关心你的人自己逃跑，才是你的错。”

将军说一句，就在诗人的身后落一板子。即便是一心两用，手劲依旧大得很，诗人什么也听不进去了，只顾着求饶：“呜……我知道错了，我再也不跑了……求求你……。”痛感不断从身后传来，将军并没有给个准数这次要挨多少，想到将军如此生气，大概要自己四五天下不了床才算解气。可他又不是木头，挨到这样子的伤估计都要破皮了，他向来不耐痛，大约要被打死了。想到这里，诗人委屈并着绝望一起涌上心头，眼泪流得更凶了，身体也疯狂挣扎起来。

身后已经肿了两指高，所幸并未破皮，只有少数地方出现了紫砂，倒也不是很严重。只是诗人甚少挨这么重的板子，并不清楚身后的伤究竟有多重，只觉得疼得要昏过去，怕是早已破皮了。  
将军看诗人挣扎着想要将手放到身后揉一揉，可又因为被绑着而动不了的样子就知道他根本没好好思过，不由地生气起来。将军从前在战场上练出来的雷厉风行如今一点也没变，一边往书桌走去一边说道：“夫人，挨罚的时候不能求饶这个规矩，是不是不跟你强调，你就要忘了？”诗人闻言抬起了头，刚想说什么就见将军拿起了方才那名仆人拿进来的生姜，甩干了上面的水。诗人的哭声戛然而止，他呆呆地看着将军拿着姜朝自己走来，绝望感瞬间盈满了整颗心脏。  
姜这东西将军只用过一次，他还记得那次自己差点丢了性命在那山匪老窝，被将军带回去后自然是一顿好揍，也就是那次，将军想让他涨涨记性，用了一次姜罚。那次的惩罚可谓是历久弥新，每每想起都觉得后穴一疼，那滋味叫他这辈子都难以忘却。

面对已知的恐惧，诗人就是有一百个胆子也不想在感受一遍了。他拼命挣扎着，想要逃离这一把条凳，躲到墙角去，他就再也打不到自己的屁股了。可惜，双手被反绑在身后，细高的条凳甚至没有位置给他转个身借力，根本就动不了的诗人压根无处可躲，只好在凳子上剧烈地挣扎起来，拼命地摇着头，看向将军的眼神里满是乞求。将军却仿佛没看见他的求饶似的，拿着那块姜走到了诗人身旁。  
将军替他解开手上的束缚，诗人下意识就想要往外爬，被将军一手拦住了。一巴掌拍在他臀上，漠然道：“还敢逃？”诗人一下子被吓得不敢动，脸埋在双臂间，没出声，只摇了摇头。  
“自己掰开。”  
诗人猛地抬起头来看向他，眼里还是未干的泪痕，水盈盈的眼里满是惊愕。将军不满地皱眉道：“还要我再说一遍？”这阵势好像诗人若是不赶紧，那板子下一秒就要落身上了。诗人委屈地吸了吸鼻子，双手撑着身体起来，摆成一个跪趴的姿势，双手轻轻附到身后。  
诗人心中又委屈又羞愤，虽说两人在一起多年，该做的该看的早都已经做过看过了，只是像这样掰开自己后臀等罚的，却从来没有过。诗人从小被教导着那一套礼义廉耻，实在是放不下害羞做这种事。  
只是这番举动在将军看来，却是有逃罚的嫌疑了。

将军不耐烦等他这么久，也不管他不尊指令的过，干脆自己上手。穴口暴露在空气中，瑟瑟地缩了两下，凳上趴着的人也缠了两下。将军知道他怕，可现在不是心疼的时候，于是狠下心来。  
将军把一只手指探进诗人身后，诗人不自觉地哼了两声，一副还挺享受的样子。  
将军冷哼一声，一瞬间惊醒了诗人，顿时整个人僵在了凳子上。  
稍微扩张了几下是为了方便生姜进入，可不是让他享受的。感受到生姜抵在穴口的时候明显能感觉到诗人不自觉地紧绷了起来，将军拍了拍他的屁股叫他放松。刚刚被将军警告过，这个时候也着实不敢求饶了，只得放松自己免得带来更大的灾难。  
由于诗人的配合，将姜置入的时候并没有太大的困难，将军缓慢地将整根推入，安置好底座后又拿起了那柄戒尺。“啪”得一声，脆响在房中响起，诗人尚未适应外物的进入，就被抽了一板子，刺激得他穴口一阵收缩。热辣的姜汁被他这一动作挤了出来，火辣辣的姜汁在灼烧着体内的每一寸嫩肉，诗人被折磨得上身一昂，嘴里流露出一些破碎的哭声。  
“呜……”大颗大颗的眼泪从他的眼眶里流出，苦苦哀求道：“夫君，我要受不住了……求求你……”  
诗人再疼也不敢再多说什么了，挨罚的时候能准他说出“求”这个字都已经是格外放松了，若是再多说什么，可真就是碰了将军的底线了。

将军对于爱人的求饶充耳不闻，却轻轻握住了他背在身后的双手。诗人忍不住左右小幅度地摆着乞求躲避那样痛苦的惩罚，却被将军牢牢拽住。他拼命踢着腿挣扎着，可一动，体内的姜就会尽职尽责地发挥它的作用，不停地在他体内绞着姜汁，折磨得他恨不得就这么一头撞死在木凳子上。诗人早就压抑不住哭声了，喉咙被眼泪水浸得发疼，想要大声哭却又不敢，瞧着着实可怜。

诗人能感觉到自己身后一突一突得疼，体内的热辣感也一直在提醒着他这场惩罚尚未结束。诗人已经哭得没什么力气了，只能小声喊着将军的名字以求宽恕，却始终得不到将军的回应，不免陷入绝望。他敛了声，只抽着眼泪，身子一动也不敢动。  
将军见他没了声，走到他面前捏起他的脸，看见一张满是泪痕的面孔，不免心中一疼，柔声问道：“知道疼了？”诗人忙不迭地点头道：“嗯嗯！我真的知道疼了。”  
没了禁锢的双手下意识地往身后揉，却被将军眼疾手快地抓住了。臀面一片深红色，一道一道的板子印落在诗人身后，有些地方稍稍有些发紫，果真是打得不轻。  
“知道疼了，却还不知道规矩？”  
将军还没来得及心疼他几秒，就见他的手忍不住犯贱，冷着声板着脸，吓着诗人好一阵哆嗦，绝望道：“夫君，我真的不敢了，求求你……”

诗人翻来覆去也就这几句求饶的话，将军听着也腻了，算算时间也差不多该失效了，于是起身帮他抽了出来。将那生姜拔出来的时候又刺激了一次诗人的穴口，生理泪水忍不住地往外流，看着好不可怜。  
诗人以为这次的惩罚差不多结束了，于是自己爬起身，也不敢拉起裤子，绞着双手跟在将军身后。将军一回头见他跟在自己身后，皱眉道：“谁跟你说结束了的？趴回去。”  
“啊？”

诗人听他这话慌了起来，连忙拽起将军的袖子，眼泪汪汪地看着他，什么也不说，企图撒娇蒙混过关。将军难得不吃他这一套，却也松了松条件，叫他趴在书桌边上。  
诗人不知他要干什么，却也乖乖照做了，没让他等多久，将军就走到了他身后。

直到再次感受到那粗糙的东西抵在了自己的后穴， 诗人才反应过来，房间里竟还有一根姜。他跳起来捂住自己的屁股，红着眼睛，嗓子有些沙哑地说：“你！你已经罚过这个了，你怎么还要……！”  
诗人看着那个东西委屈起来，好不容易熬过了方才的酷刑，这会儿竟还要再来一次！他噘着嘴往后躲，小声念着：“不要……”

将军却最见不得他逃罚，二话不说就将人揪过来，又用巴掌在他身后盖了一遍，疼得诗人眼泪又忍不住流了下来。  
将军用袖子替他轻轻擦干眼泪，却依旧示意他趴好。  
诗人不情不愿地看着他，只好依言趴在桌上。穴口依旧火辣辣地疼，诗人心中充满了害怕，紧闭着眼，身子抖得如筛糠一般。  
那块生姜进入的时候又是惹得诗人一阵哀嚎，双腿颤颤就要撑不住了。

将军将那姜放进去后并未再施责罚，而是拍了拍他的屁股示意他起来。诗人心中有了半数，眼里满是恐慌，当他看见将军的眼神的时候，直接腿一软，差点摔倒在地，幸好被将军接住了。  
“夫君……”  
“写完自省书，这事儿就算过去了。我劝你早些开始早些写完，免得再受这苦。”将军将诗人扶到书桌前坐下，坐下的时候那块姜被迫往前一顶，又是一阵姜汁被挤了出来，加上原本臀上就有伤，皮肤直接接触到硬木椅子，疼得诗人坐不住，差点从椅子上跳起来，还是被将军按住了。

诗人明白他说的有道理，不敢多说什么，只好赶紧拿起笔写了起来。将军倒也没闲着，在一旁替他磨墨。诗人怕他写得太快叫将军不满意，愣是坐了小半柱香的时间才将纸递给他看，在一旁期期艾艾地绞着手指。

将军满意地点了点头，放下纸张开怀抱，抱着诗人在椅子上坐下。诗人早已疼得不行，此刻终于苦尽甘来，被爱人抱在怀里，等到将军将那块姜从体内拿出后，就再也什么都不顾地放声大哭起来。  
将军被他这一下弄得慌了神，连忙轻轻拍着他的后背，哄小孩似的在他耳边轻轻哄着，诗人紧紧搂着将军的脖子，将脸埋进他的肩窝。

过了好半晌，才听诗人带着哭腔半撒娇半嗔怒地说：“再也不喜欢你了。”


End file.
